1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installation and to a method for conditioning a sheet of moulding material on coils at the exit of a machine for producing a moulding material in sheet form.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Such a material, commonly called “SMC” (Sheet Moulding Compound) is produced continuously on a machine which may be of type known from FR-A-2 778 360 or of any other type. Such a machine functions without interruption and a system must be provided for conditioning the sheet of SMC produced, this system being compatible with the speed of advance of the sheet at the exit of the machine. When coils adapted to receive about 300 to 700 kg of material are used, it is possible to employ a system incorporating rocker provided with two mandrels supporting the coils, the material being alternately wound on each of these mandrels.
However, for at least certain applications, it is necessary to provide the use of large-capacity coils, such coils not being able to be manipulated by a system incorporating rocker, due to their weight and dimensions.